WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN
by randomislandgal
Summary: . Bella comes back from the hospital. Surprises Edward with her unannounced visit. only to see her boyfriend sleeping together with one of her closest friend. They go their separate ways only to meet again in collage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story yes. Here's just a preview of the story**

**This story is All Human. They are in high school. If you guys get confused. **

**Bella and Edward are two love birds. But that all changes**

**Bella was in hospital because of pneumonia. Edward visited Bella very rarely. Bella got released from the hospital and wanted to surprise Edward with a visit.**

**But when Bella gets there. She finds the reason why Edward hardly visited. She found Edward in bed with her best friend Tanya. **

**They go their separate ways only to meet again in collage. **

I was hoping to surprise him only to find him sleeping with my closest friend. I came back from the hospital after having pneumonia only to find him sleeping with my friends. Why does this happen to me why. Is this the reason he visits very rarely.

*Flash back*

Edward hadn't visited in days since I was at the hospital with pneumonia. I was finally released and decided I wanted to pay Edward a surprise visit.

I walked up those familiar stairs to his house. I know on the door. But no one answered. I knew Edward was here because his car was parked in the front. I opened the door as if I had lived here my whole life. I walked up those familiar stairs to his room.

As I neared the room I heard moaning. My heart started to speed up. I tried to convince myself that nothing was going on. I hoped nothing was going on.

I opened the door. Only to have my fear confirmed. There in Edward's bed was Edward Tanya my best friend moaning Edward's name has he thrust into her. Edward saying how much he wanted her and how much her moans were turning him on. This shattered my heart. He continued doing things to her body. A whimper escaped my mouth. Then they stopped. Edward and Tanya slowly turned their heads in my direction when they heard my whimper.

Edward looked down at Tanya then they both immediately broke apart.

"Bella it's not what you think," he pleaded with me

"Bella please. I am so sorry," Tanya my so called best friend said.

"I get discharged from the hospital after getting pneumonia. I see the love of my life and my best friend having sex. Is this the reason none of you visit me was because you both were having sex with each other. What did I do to disserve this? Why?" I sobbed I could barely speak because of the sobs that consumed me.

"Bella please you have to listen to m," he said but I stopped him I didn't want to hear any of it.

"Edward please just don't talk to me. I thought you loved me. Was our relationship a joke. I-I think we should break up. I-I can't stand the thought of you. Just don't worry. I'll leave you," I spoke softly to him.

Edward abruptly stood up. "Bella I'm sorry. It it just came. I do love you. Please don't leave me. I-I can't live without you in my life. Please," He was full on begging me. I didn't want to leave him but he cheated on me. Once a cheater always a cheater. He pulled me to him and held my waist firmly.

I pulled away from him. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Edward I –I can't do this. I'm sorry but I have to go. I 'm gonna live with my mom. It's gonna be as if I never existed. I love you with all that I am. You can continue your life without me. Be with Tanya. She seems more worthy of you. I was probably just some high school fling. You'll get over it."I spoke softly.

Then I ran out of his room and out of his life.


	2. moving away

**Hey guys whats up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight not even the characters that is just sad. The great Stephanie Meyers does. **

BPOV

It had been over a week since I have left him. He hadn't even tried to visit me. School has been agony. He ignored at all costs as if I was some plague. I can't take it anymore. Tanya has been on Edwards arm a lot lately. Bitch, some friend. After 2 days I didn't go school. Even my Alice my other best friend started to ignore me. I don't know what I even did why does this happen to me. Why.

Dad came home. He's never home anymore. Too busy looking after the stupid town of Forks.

"Bells you home," Charlie yell from the front door.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen," I answered.

Let me tell you Charlie can't cook to save his life. He tries but never succeeds.

Moving to live with my mom had been a lot on my mind. I wanted to escape the pain, I can't handle it anymore.

"Dad I moving to Phoenix," I asked my father. He dropped is spoon and looked up. His expression was pained.

"Why Bella. Is it because I'm never home. I can make an effort,"

"Dad I- I can't stand this place anymore. I want to experience a different life. Dad it's not you. You're a great dad," it was hard to say those things with Charlie we didn't way affectionate things to each other. We were so alike.

"Ok just make sure you visit me," he chuckled lightly it sounded strained.

"Thank dad. You know I love you right," it was hard saying those simple words out to Charlie.

"Yes Bells and I love you to you will always be my baby girl," he said it with such affection it was hard to believe this was Charlie speaking.

I told him when I was leaving. I know the he was shattered that I was leaving in only 5 days it was clear on his face, even though he never spoke it. Rene was ecstatic that I was finally giving in to living with her.

I hope to have started a new life in Phoenix. I don't want to remember what happened here. My stupid friends were never there for me when I needed them most they all abandoned me.

Why does this happen to me.

**Hey people thanks for all those that have reviewed. You guys are the best. Thanks HMF for telling me about the fault I made**

**Thank you Twilight1lover1sdp, Shyrazie (hiii), and Bellaangel1383 me very first story review **

**Please review. Reviews=faster updates**


	3. the meeting

**EPOV**

It had been two years since the love of my life left me. Two years since I cheated on her. Two years of heart ache and two years since my life ended. I am an idiot. Why did I do that, after she came back from the hospital to see me doing her best friend? I never ever got over Bella I don't think I can or will. The day she left Forks was the day I wished I went to her house to apologise.

My life has been pure agony. Tanya has always been hanging onto me like damn glue. I swear she's everywhere. Freaking bitch of a stalker. I'm glad to finally be moving away from Forks. Away from the pain. I think the time to move on has come.

Those days that she was at school I would total ignore her. I was too scared to confront her. Tanya hung around with me only because she understood me she said that we would get through this together as 'friends'. I guess to Bella it looked like we were dating. Every time she saw me she always had that look of pain and agony in her eyes, it would shatter my heart. When I go to sleep all I see is the pain and agony she goes through because of me. Why did I do that?

"EEEEDDWWAARRDD," Alice whined my name; I swear she is so annoying but is scary when she wants to be. She was also one of Bella's best friends also. But Alice ignored her then Bella suddenly never came to school, Alice felt terrible.

"What do you want Alice."

"We have to hurry. I don't want to miss the flight to California,"

Yes we are going to the Collage in California (I don't know what the collage is in California I'm from Australia )

There I will start my new life with new people in hopes of letting Bella go. It was time to stop living in the past and start seeing tomorrow.

BPOV

2 years since my heart was broken two years since I left Forks and two years of change. I swore from that day on I would change; I'm not the same anymore sorry bitches.

I hated Edward with a passion. He destroyed my world the day and he cheated on me. I'm done being innocent and shy. And yes I have lost my virginity. I am a bad ass. I dyed my black and I have a better sense of fashion, how Alice would be proud of me. But I hate her too she ignored me in the time that I needed someone the most a shoulder to cry on. And Tanya I don't care what the fuck happens to her she can I hope she dies in the fiery pits of hell.

This will be my freshman year in the College of California. I will be studying psychology and law.

"Hey babe. You wanna come and play with me tonight," James tried to be seductive. James was one of my many flings; he is so clingy and horny.

I closed the distance between us and pressed my body against his. I whispered in his ear.

"How about, no, some other time. Kay and don't call me babe."

"You know you want me baby I can see it in your eyes. Come on don't deny me."

"I stick to me decision no," I said more firmly. Then I walked away from him. I could feel his gaze on my ass. What a perve.

I was walking to my dorm when suddenly I fell surprise surprise *sarcastic*. I was prepared to meet the ground but it never came. I peeked through my eyes to be met with a brilliant pair of emerald green eyes. I looked up and saw his face. It was damn fucking Edward. I gasped in surprise.

EPOV

We finally arrived in the college and man was it huge. I saw a girl with black long hair talking about something. The girl was the same height as Bella. My heart ached at that thought. Then she walked away. I had the urge to follow her. My mind said no to but my body betrayed my. The she tripped. I looked down at her face. She looked extremely familiar. Then she opened her eyes. I took a second look and saw the last person i expected to see Bella.

**Hey guys whats up. Thanks 2 all those who reviewed my story i mean chapter. Um yeah. A special thanx go to GabzR thank for great idea, ****HMF****, ****Len Cullen****, ****1901TeamEdward1918**** my gosh that is such a good idea im really considering it now, ****Bellaangel383**** and ****Shyrazie****. Sorry i could PM you guys my mum took the computer away and the school blocked the PM which really sux to da days man.**

**Thanks Review=faster updates**


	4. confrontations

**Hey guys soo okay thanx a billion to 1901TeamEdward1918 and Twilight1lover1sdb for the college thing yeah. The college has officially changed 2 UCLA. **** oh oh and thanx to those who reviewed the previous chapter u guys rock**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight so get over it. **

BPOV

I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He just stared at me with that look he gave me when we were together. We stared at each other. Then he said my name. I snapped out of my gaze and glared at him, remembering everything he has done to me. He looked sadden but that didn't stop any thing for all the pain he put me through bloody damn idiot.

"What the hell are you doing here," my voice laced with venom. He looked taken a back.

"ladies first What are You doing here," he exaggerated you and what. Oh how I miss his eyes and his nose and those li. No stop it women he cheated in you, you hate him for that.

"I asked the question first, you answer first."

"I'm hmm s-studying medicine," he sounded startled.

"Well, I gotta go. I have better things to do than to chat with you," he looked real hurt it started to break my heart.

Then I ran away from him like I did two years ago.

EPOV

She ran away from me as if I was the plague. I knew it she hates me. She can't stand being near me. She has changed. And I know it is my fault that she has changed. But she will always be the Bella that I love.

Her beautiful mahogany hair was dyed black, she wore dark make up making her look dark and mysterious but she looked beautiful has she always has, her clothes she wore was alluring they her short and sorta skimpy. But I did not want to think she was a slut because she isn't, I think.

"Edward get your ass moving you douche," Alice screamed at me. She can be so annoying.

"Alice shut up I am coming. Far out taking a fuckin chill pill." A teacher walked past a shook his head disapprovingly.

"Language young man." Well what a great way to make a first impression.

We walked into the dorm rooms and all I could think about is Bella, still. I knew I had to tell someone that I saw her. Alice never forgave herself when Bella left. She knew Bella needed someone's shoulder to cry on but Alice was never there for her. Alice Thought it was Bella's fault that I cheated on her I don't know why though. Then Alice realised it was my fault. Alice never forgave herself for that.

"Alice i-I have to tell you something," she looked up from her book and stared at me.

"what is it Edward."

"Alice I – I saw," I paused. She started to get pissed off.

"Hurry up wh.'  
then I screamed "I saw Bella. She is her."

"You-you saw Bella," she was could barely get the words out of her mouth. She was utterly shocked.

"Alice Bella goes to this College she is studying here at UCLA with us,"

Then Alice perked up. I tell ya she is one weird chick.

"We can be friends again. I can apologise and everything will be back to normal."

Then I paused and spoke. "Alice she has changed. She is not the same Bella at all." 

APOV

When he spoke those words to me I was shattered. Why did I abandon her when she needed someone the most I'll tell you why? Because I was jealous of the relationship that Bella had with my brother. Tanya influenced me that Bella was spreading rumours about me and not good ones at it. Tanya also convinced me that Bella was cheating on Edward with Jacob Black from the La Push Rev.

Bella thought that Tanya was her friend when in fact Tanya was a cold hearted bitch. She lied to us all.

I forgave Bella for that. But I can never forget that she cheated on my brother and I abandoned her. It was my fault she left and I know it. I hope she can forgive me. Ugh why does this happen.

**Hey guys. Thanx for the people who previously reviewed the last chapter. **

**What does UCLA stand for? Anyway reviews=Faster updates.**


	5. Sorry Authors note for 1901TeamEdward191

**Hey guys whats up. Sorry this is just an authors note. Sorry if u guys thought it was a chapter but don't worry i am close to finishing the next chapter. Thanx to all those that have reviewed the previous chapter. **

**This is a message for 1901TeamEdward191. Sorry but your user/profile would not let me PM you but yeah I would gladly accept that partnership I guise my chapters are a little short but hey. Yeah just unblock your PM and I will send you the you know what I think. Yeah. Just PM me and unblock you PM and we can email and all that. **


	6. what da hell

**hey guys sorry i couldn't update in so long. I was at my cuzzies house and they dont have a computer and all so i could do anything then my computer got munted and all yea.**

**DiScLaImEr: i dont own TWILIGHT THERE I CONFESSED i am delusional not really ok wateva on with the story. **

**again sorry for the really late update  
**

APOV

I didn't know how to feel anymore it was just too much to see my best friend just leave me...like I did with me. Every time I see Bella I want to run up to her and hug the life out of her saying she finally got a sense in fashion, but she would probably push me away again.

*Flashback*

"Bella ...Bella stop running please let me talk with you!"

"Hell no Alice leave me alone," Bella said

"You cant run forever just please let me talk, please I'm begging" I was almost in tears the least she could do was explain myself.

"Alice for I care you could kill yourself I would not care instead I might even throw a party!"  
Well yup that did it I, Alice Cullen, am crying.

"You don't mean it, no you would never Bel" before I could even finish she cut me off.

"No Alice you listen to me. I don't want to her it. You are already to late to apologize for everything you have done. You ignored me when I needed someone the most, where were you when I needed a shoulder to cry on, where were you when I was confined in hospital for pneumonia. You were not there Alice. You have never been there for me. so I don't want to here that you are sorry cause that is a load of bullshit. 2 years of agony. 2 years of wondering what i did wrong that could make you and Edward leave at my most weakest point. Even Tanya my so called best friend started fucking my BOYFRIEND while I was DIEING. But you know what Alice I have changed! If you think just by saying SORRY you will win me back well think again!. I don't want..NO I am NOT going to put my heart out there just so it can be broken again. So don't go apologizing to me because I can never forgive you for what you have done to me. You know what I used to cut myself..yes I went all emo shit. I finally get better and I start killing myself, you know why? because it felt good! So Alice for my sanity don't talk to me because i don't want anything to do with you. Edward, or that SLUT!"

BPOV

I was done! That's it fed up with this shit. Telling Alice off was a blessing…but why did I feel bad? SHE LEFT ME! Today was the usual party at James and his loaded family. I have been there so many times that I fucking knew the place like I owned that shit! Damn I remember waking up naked ..oh well.

*time skip to party*

The music was rocking hard. Ke$ha's song was blaring through the speakers. I  
Was wearing a purple dress with the top half being black sequences and the  
bottom a frilly sorta thing and a bow in the middle the dress was strapless  
and went down to thighs I looked great (dress Link is on my profile) and my  
hair that was naturally curly was left out. It was great. Just because I don't have Alice doesn't mean I can't dress myself. I was "dancing" more like grinding up against  
some stranger I think his name was Jacob or something. I had to admit he was pretty sexy, but I was drunk everyone looks sexy haha he had copper skin and short black hair.I was getting bored and as I looked around I saw the last person person I wanted to see, Tanya Denali. And of course she was hanging from Edward's arms like usual something was creeping up inside me, but I didn't know what. Jealousy?...Yah right. I kind of felt bad for Edward he probably got STD from doing that whore. I couldn't tear my eyes him i tried but I wouldn't succeed to do so. And trust me it was not pretty.

They walked onto the dance floor and started grinding up against each other.  
Edward still had not caught my gaze. The thought of If looks could kill ran through my head..ha Edward would be dead along with Tanya. I tried to forget them as much as I could so i focus on Jacob and with that we started grinding harder and trying in get closer. Then he whispered something into my ear.

"Come on lets go and have a private show upstairs," his voice was husky with  
Lust and I could smell the beer still in his breath. He started at my body... it was not new to me. So I followed him into a room and the night of fun began.

Epov

Even though I was new to UCLA I was invited to James party at his parents house tonight. I didn't want to  
think of Bella tonight so i asked Tanya to come with me to his party.  
The party was in full swing mode when i got there with Tanya. We went inside  
and was greeted by James. His gazed was fixed onto Tanya's breast, she didn't seem to mind. I said hello and simply walked away from  
him onto the dance floor.

Tanya immediately started to grind up against me on the dance floor. I didn't  
want to look at her. I looked around the place when i saw her. My jaw dropped  
at what she was wearing. She was stunning that dress she wore was short  
showing her long legs and her dress accented her curves her hair was left in  
curly ringlets down her back. But then my blood started to boil when i saw the  
man.. hell no BOY, she was grinding up against. Then she turned around and went to the pole.  
I couldn't even describe it, it was the most sexy thing I have ever seen Bella do. She jumped off the pole and went to the mystery boy she swayed her hips on her way to him. She pushed him on the bed then she got on  
her legs and arms and started to crawl his body. His hands roamed her body  
groping her ass and breast. Then their lips crashed and my anger was set

loose.

I stormed into the room with a rage burning up in me. I saw nothing but red. I  
threw him away from Bella and started punching him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. LEAVE HER ALONE AND DON'T TOUCH HER  
LIKE THAT AGAIN. OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU."

"WHO T-THE H-HELL ARE YOU. H-HER B-B-OYFRIEND?

Then Bella screamed at us "SHIT EDWARD FUCK OFF WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF OF HIM !"

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DO. YOU SEDUCE MEN FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU  
ARE. STOP ACTING LIKE A WHORE BECAUSE QUITE FRANKLY MEN ONLY  
WANT YOU FOR YOU BODY. NOTHING ELSE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE TO  
DONE TO THE BELLA WE ALL ONCE KNEW AND LOVED BECAUSE SHE AINT IN THIS ROOM."

After those words came out f my mouth I regretted them.  
Bella froze and her eyes started to water, but what threw me off was that she was laughing.

"Where is she? Ha Edward …YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS! DO YOU? Well she is a block down the street and take a right. Do you know where that ends to?"  
I was completely lost so I just shook my head saying no  
"That ends up to a graveyard because the OLD BELLA IS DEAD YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED ME! Ha what a great way to spend your day, the day I finally was out of the HOSPITAL! What do you think I felt like, coming home to surprise my boyfriend, telling him the one thing that was on my mind the whole time I was at the hospital."

She walked right up to me so that she could be able to look right into my eyes. The words that came out of her mouth cut me deep in my heart. It was a whisper, but I could hear it loud and clear.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you…DAMN IT I LOVED YOU!and I come home to see you CHEATING on me. Was it not enough I already told you that I didn't want sex I WANTED LOVE! Is that why you had to crawl to Tanya cuz I couldn't do the job!

"NO, Bella uldn't finish because with that she slapped me and ran away.

BPOV

His words replayed over and over in my mind. Those words really hurt. I ran  
out of the room because I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to go. But i ran  
straight into Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. Emmet was like my big brother, we  
looked almost identical that my friends teased me that we were twins. Rosalie  
is Emmet's girlfriend. Rosalie is my only true best friend that knows  
understands me because she went through the similar thing. And Jasper was  
Rosalie's twin brother. They looked exactly alike from the blonde hair to the  
blue eyes there facial features were the same but Rosalie's was femine and  
Jaspers was manly. Jasper was quite built.

They all saw me crying and were instantly concerned.

I ran outside with Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie right behind 1901TeamEdward1918  
Jun 25th, 2:03pm me. Then I stopped  
in the forest. I was soon engulfed in the arms of Rosalie. I turned my head  
and cried into her shoulder. Letting all the emotions i have been holding in  
me for so long.

"Rose why does this always happen to me. Of all the colleges to go they go to  
UCLA. Why does my past want to catch up with me. I am so confused I just don't know what to do" i sobbed relentlessly into her.  
Befor she could answere Jasper cut in he always had a calming aura and words of wisdom for

everything.

"Bella sometimes things happen for a reason. We have to let it out. Then move  
on. Sometimes bad things happen to good people to make them stronger. Bella  
you are one of the most strongest women i have met. You need to deal with your  
past to have a sense of peace Bella. Be strong and never lack courage."

I knew Jasper was right. I needed to face them and be strong. I needed to  
do this for me. Not Edward or Tanya. I needed it to do this for me. 


	7. dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.**

**The hugest thanx to 1901TeamEdward1918 she has helped me heaps with the last chapter make it longer and edited it you are the most ausomest person. **

EPOV

Her words played over in my head over and over again. Her words were like a stab to the heart. But quite frankly they were true. If I never did sleep with Tanya this would have never happened. Bella and I would still be together.  
Bella told me she died when she caught me cheating that is exactly why she changed. It was because of me.  
When that guy held Bella I felt immense jealousy I wanted it to be me to hold her when she cried. But this time I was the one to make her cry. Again.

BPOV

Edward and I were alone surrounded by the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen the meadow where he use to take me before…come on say it Bella say it before the FUCKED someone else that is exactly what had happened her had FUCKED up big time. He had FUCKED her! I looked at Edward I was about to yell at him, but he beat me to the point.

"Bella I don't love you.( well no shit Sherlock you wouldn't have fucked Tanya then) I never did and never will love you. I used to think you were OK I mean you were only a way I could spend time when I was bored I knew no one wanted you so I felt pitiful and took you. Boy did I mess up my life I thought I would get a good fuck you know releases all my stress, but NO you were giving me a whole lot of SHIT saying "No Edward I'm not ready". Well it looks like it finally got to you because now you not only LOOK like whore you are one too. Sleeping for men for your own enjoyment I have to say Bella I never thought you had it in you..did you give them that shit load of a speech two or were you just trying to make my life miserable even more. What the hell is wrong with you? No one will ever love you because you yes YOU are cheap and screwed up you gave me a very hard time on what love was when really I don't give a damn and then you go screw someone just wonderful. No one will ever want to you. I never did want you I was just how do I say this I was using you."  
Then Tanya came up to him.(where the hell did she come from ) They started kissing passionately in front of me. Honestly I was going to me sick they weren't kissing they were sucking each other's face off. Tanya smirked at me and started unbuttoning his shirt with no problem I bet she had a lot of practice.  
Then I awoke with a scream.  
His words played over in my mind like a broken record. The sobs wouldn't stop. They tears streaming down my face like no tomorrow.  
Arms were wraped around me and I was in my bedroom again. I looked to see that it was Rose. She was always like a sister to me, looking after me when I was down; she understood what I have been through.  
"Bella calm down it was just a dream. It wasn't real." She whispered words of comfort. It was usually Jasper who had the most soothing words he could relate to people's emotions, but Rose WAS his sister.  
I looked at the clock to see that it was 7. I had to start getting ready for school or as I like to call it. Hell.  
"It's okay Rose you can go. I need to get ready. I know that it was just a dream. I'm good now."  
Rose then left me to my thoughts.

2 days later

It had been 2 days since the incident at with Edward at the party. I avoided him at all cost. Alice had been trying to talk to me but I refused to even look at her let alone talk to her. Tanya transferred here from Alaska. She wanted to be near Edward I encounter was not our best.

*flashback*

I was coming out of the library when I bumped into some one. I looked up to see the face of the last person I wanted to see. Tanya. She was wearing a tight tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and really short, short shorts I swear if she bent over you could see her ass. She looked down at me and smirked.  
"Well look at who we have here. Bella how have you been. Rumor has it that you fucked everything with a penis. You remind me of a bike …she came close and whispered in my ear "everbody gets a turn" Well anyway where were you I didn't see you at the party I mean I know I didn't stay long because Edward kept wanting to leave and well have FUN."  
That did it I broke  
"Shut the HELL up Tanya god don't you get it I don't want him. I mean if you cant get that inside your brain I think you should get it checked! I mean Edward's dad is a doctor." Then I left her standing there with her mouth hung wide open. As I was leaving the librarian gave me a dirty look and well I was pissed so I flipped her off.

*end of flashback*

JasperPOV

She was stunning. From her short black pixie hair cut to her small petite frame. But I didn't know this beautiful women's name. She was always in my thoughts. But I could never pursue her for I am currently in a relationship with Maria Sommers.  
I was brought out of my thoughts from someone bumping into me. I looked down to her beautiful face. I thought it was just a dream. We stared at each other in the eye. It was like I could see into her soul and she could see into mine. We stayed in that position until I heard the faint call of someone calling my name.  
"JASPER WHITLOCK LOOK AT ME NOW," Ugh it was Maria. Would she please just leave me alone? I looked up to see her glaring at our direction. I looked down at the mystery women helped to her feet and apologised I was nervous and my Texan accent was coming on strong. Then I left her and went to Maria. I looked behind me to still see her there with longing and hurt in her eyes.  
I was on a mission to find out this mystery girls name and to find out anything about her.

APOV

The moment I saw the blonde boy with stunning blue eyes I knew that he was the one. The one who I would spend the rest of eternity with.  
My mission to find out his name.

EPOV

No matter how hard I would try to apologise to Bella she would still object to speaking to me. She wouldn't even spare me a glance.  
I knew this was my entire fault. To add to my not so great week freaking Tanya transfer here to be closer to us. She convinced me that we should have a relationship but I am not so sure if she wants to rub me in Bella's face. She keeps hanging on my arm; she glares at every girl that even glances my way. We aren't even together. Who the hell does she think she is? She can't take no for an answer.  
"Come on Eddie. Hurry up you walk to slow," Tanya was always whining I wish she would shut up.  
"Shut up Tanya. You know I hate it when you call me Eddie. My. Name. Is. Edward. Edward,"  
"I am not dumb Eddie I know your name and you don't have to talk to me as if I am retarded. Gosh."  
I saw Alice entranced with the guy I saw comforting Bella. They stared at each other for at least 5 minutes.  
Then he said something and walked away. As she was walking my way I noticed she had bumped into a pole. That was odd. Alice was always graceful and I mean ALWAYS. I could tell that she had been blushing man did I wish I had a camera because Alice NEVER blushes.  
"Penny for your thoughts," I asked timidly as she arrived.  
She didn't answer. She was too busy staring into space.  
"PENNY FOR YOUR FREAKING THOUGHTS ALICE." I screamed into her ear.  
"Gosh you don't need to yell I ain't deaf," Did she just say ain't what was wrong with her she was now speaking southern! When I pointed it out she just looked down and blushed.  
"Come on we lets go eat."  
Then Alice was back to her perky self.  
"Guess who I saw today Edward," She sounded so enthusiastic.  
"Let me guess someone I don't give a shit about."  
"Jeez touchy touchy you need a chill pill. Any way I saw James Elliot!"  
"Who," I rolled my hands just for emphasis.  
"Superstar, Sexy, Good sense in fashion. He wants the college experience and all just to feel normal. Well that is not gonna happen."  
Tanya had left to go get salad I swear she was gonna turn green one day from all those leaves she calls her figure.  
"Yea whatever I have more important things to worry about. Alice I want your help to help me get Bella back."  
She had a thoughtful look on her face.  
"That is gonna be a hard to win Bella back. She has completely changed since we last saw her and quite frankly she hates our guts."  
"Alice I can't live without her. I need her like I need to breathe. I can't stand being away from her anymore. I need your help. Please. I can't live on without her."  
I know I sounded desperate but I was serious. I need her. She is like my personal brand of heroin and I need it. I need her.

**Biggest thanx to 1901TeamEdward1918 you are the best again she is helping me with my chapters making them better. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chap. But I only got 2. Please Please Please review this will make updates come faster let's say about 6 reviews.**


	8. Edward

Guys I am soo sorry I haven't updated in ages school has been absolutely crazy then our home computer broke and all again I am so sorry but hey I am still updating the story

Thankx again to all those that reviewed

this is the actuall chapter the other one was the wrong one sorry guys

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT just likes to make stories about them that will never be written in a book : D

Thanx to 1901TeamEdward1918 for Betaring this chapter and a huge shout out to Jaspers temptress she has given me quite a lot of ideas for the story.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my best friend screaming my name.

"BELLA, BELLA YOU HAVE TO GET UP I HAVE GREAT NEWS,"

I looked to see the time. What the hell it was only 7 o'clock

"What the hell do you want and why did you have to wake me up at this ungodly hour." She is so annoying sometimes but you gotta love Rosalie.

"Guise who is attending UCLA tight now,"

"Um I don't know and I don't care I think," she looked at me like I was some alien.

"James Elliot. He wanted the damn College experience and all and may be looking for a new girl. Aye, aye. You starting get my drift." She looked at me expectantly whilst I stared at her blankly.

"Um obviously not. I have no idea what you are on about and I don't care that James Elliot is attending our school and don't care that he is famous; I don't care if he is even in my class and tries to befriend me. Rose no offence but. I. DONT. CARE."

She looked like she wanted to kill me with the way she was staring at me. She looked extremely annoyed to.

"Fine whatever. But we are going to go night clubbing tonight and there is no way in hell you are getting out of going."

"Nothing what so ever will stop you from literally dragging me to the night club. Nothing will stop you."

"Yes. There are no classes today something about some holiday but I forgot. Today we will be spending the day beautifying ourselves. We will be going to go to the spa and shopping for clothes.

There was a sudden knock on the door at 8 o'clock. I answered the door to reveal Jasper. He had a faraway look on his face. I waved my hand in front of his face clapped my hands and he still wasn't responding. I hit him on the back of his head and finally he was broken out of his daze.

"Far out Jasper you come to my door and then you just stand there with a dazed look on your face. What happened to you?"

"Nothing just this girl she tripped on me and I felt some weird connection with her but I don't know her name. "

"What does she look like I might just know her Jasper?"

"She is quite short and petite has black short spiky hair that sticks in all directions and has beauty beyond describable, she dress like she came straight off the run way and has the stunning most emerald green eyes I have ever seen," he finished with a sigh. The description sounded oddly familiar. Then something clicked. Good fashion sense, short with black hair and emerald green eyes. It could only be on person.

Alice

"Jasper I think I might know who that is. Jasper that's Alice. As in, Alice Cullen. My friend who abandoned me when I was alone and no one would help me. That's her."

"N-n-no it can't be her. She looked so fragile and innocent. Ugh. Guise what they say is right don't judge a book with its cover," he looked so shattered and heartbroken.

"Jasper doesn't worry you still has Maria with you,"

"Oh yeah huh I forgot about Maria."

"Um is a Rose here. Our parents want to see us today because they are in California and all. You can come if you want."  
"Naw it's all right. You can have your family bonding time without me imposing you guys I gonna just leave, kay. Rose should be here soon. See ya."

Then I shouted I big bye to Rose then left. Today was oddly cold for California and it was starting to rain.

I went to my sanctuary. The library. I haven't been in here since freshman year. I walked right into the classical section of the library. I picked out Wuthering Heights something I haven't read since high school. I put on my glasses and sat on the couch.

I felt someone sit next to me but I didn't put up my head.

"That's a good book you got there."

I picked up my head to look at the person that spoke. He had russet skin and black jet hair that was cut short he wore really tight jeans and a bright orange V neck. One word popped into my head. Gay.

"Um yea thanks," I felt really awkward just sitting there.

"Sooooooooooo. I'm sorry my friends dared me to talk to you because you looked a little lonely its not that I didn't want to I just needed a little push. My name is Jake. And yours might be," He drawled out be.

"Bella. No that's okay was just reading a book anyway."

"Um okay this is really awkward. Yea"

"Way to state the obvious,"

I looked at the clock and noticed the time. I had to leave. Now.

"So yea I am just gonna go now I have plans tonight. Cya Jake nice meeting you."

"bye Bella it was nice talking to you even though it was really weird. I'll see you around," he had a cheeky smile on his face and I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"you funny. Yeah see you around," then I left. I really did have plans for tonight. Rose, Jasper and I are going clubbing tonight and Rose would have my head if I didn't come home soon to get myself prepped up. Urgh even though I have changed I still hated dressing up. But I kept it up for appearances and all.

I came home and I was right. Rose was pissed.

"Isabella Marie Swan where in hells name were you. I was freaking going crazy thinking someone took you or something. Next time text me if you are gonna go out,"

"I'm sorry kay I was busy doing other things calm down lady. Come on then you can do my make up and choose what I wear. Happy." She looked very happy forgetting her previous mood and dragged me along with her to the bathroom. I knew I made a mistake by letting her prep me up. Never doing that again.

JPOV

The moment she told me who the mystery girl was I was shocked. She had looked so innocent and childlike she looked like she needed protection from the cruel people of the world but that was not the case. Guise I shouldn't have judged her by her looks. Looks can be deceiving. Then Bella told me about Maria and I was instantly guilty. Here I was dreaming about a girl I knew nothing about and I had a freakin girlfriends to make matters worse SHE was Alice Cullen and I still wanted to get to know her something tells me that Bella got the story wrong about Alice and jumped to conclusions but then again Bella was my friend and I was still angry at what she did to Bella when she really needed a shoulder to cry on.

Tonight Rosalie, Bella and I would be going night clubbing. We had nothing else to do so we decided we would go to the club. I called Maria tell her of our plans and if she wanted to tag along but she said she couldn't because tonight she had to study for her upcoming exam. I wasn't as sad as I thought I would be. Which was really weird.

I walked to their apartment and heard Bella screaming. I opened the door and man did it brighten my day. Bella was streaking in her underwear running away from Rosalie as if she were a child about to take a bath. She was screaming at Rose tell her that she was not wearing that 'thing'. Then Rose came out looking absolutely angry and chased after Bella.

Rose then screamed. "We're doing this the hard way or the easy way Bella your pick. Hurry up."

Bella glowered at Rose then shouted. "You'll never get me Rose so piss off." Then rose lunged across the table landing on Bella she tried squirming around to escape but that didn't help at all. She gave up with a sigh and said to Rose. "Fine you win i'll wear that skanky dress happy now,"

"Yes i am. Now hurry up and get changed,"

I couldn't stop laughing at what Bella had done. They always managed to make my day even when i am sad and blue. They looked at me amused but acted as if i had never arrived they went back and did whatever they were doing before. I was really hungry and decided i wanted something to eat. I went into the kitchen and found my favourite cereal and ate.

It took about 2 hours for the girls to finally come out from the bathroom and man did i need to pee. I ran straight to the toilet and sighed at the release. I came out and finally took notice of Bella and Rosalie. They looked stunning in there dresses but also mad. They were like my sisters well Rose was but still i acted as if Bella were too, i didn't want boys ogling there freakin asses dude that would not be cool anyway.

"wow you guys you look stunning. But those clothes are too short go put on something past the knees. I don't want you guys getting raped," i told them seriously.

Bella and Rose rolled there eyes at me.

Then Bella said "See Rose i told you they were too short even Jasper approves," she smiled smugly at her.

"Bella that aint gonna work. Who cares what Jasper says kay he is my brother and kinda yours too he saying that cause were his sisters if we weren't related Jasper would be staring at our asses right now. His judgement doesn't matter hurry up and get in the car,"

BPOV

I was tipsy by the time it was 11 o clock. I was dancing with can unknown guy until he started kissing me on the lips. I pulled back away from him but i pressed myself closer against him and started making out in the middle of the dance floor when suddenly he was pulled away from me. I looked up started to see a flash of bronze hair beating up the guy i kissed i stood there shocked at this and ran away. I heard the cries of people shouting then someone called my name. My instincts told me to stop so i did. Someone had crashed into me. I took a look at the person i was currently laying on top of and gasped. This was the last person i wanted to talk to. Edward.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REViEW REVIEW people


	9. Heart breaks and new determination

**Wow shucks guys. Im so sorry i haven't even updated in over a year guys. I'm so sorry I feel so bad. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life that I haven't had any time to write. 2011 officially is the worst year of my life **

**Again I am so sorry for not updating in so long. **

**Remember to REVIEW **

**YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE. THANKS GUYS ON WITH THE STORY **

EPOV

I was just so mad when I saw that filthy guy put his hands all over my girl. Who the eff does this guys think he is.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The seductive sway of her hips, the dress that she wore and the way she moved. I noticed that I wasn't the only that had there attention on her. Then I saw there faces lean in one each other and start to kiss. All I saw was red. I was so angry nothing could hold me back . I wanted to smash his face in for touching MY Bella.

I run up to him and punched him in the face.  
"DONT YOU EVERY TOUCH HER AGAIN," I screamed into his face. Then he punched me back. I turned around and was about to punch his face in again when I saw Bella run away. I pushed him away from me and followed her out the door.

I called her name. But she wouldn't turn around.

"Bella, Bella. Please stop. Turn around baby. Dont run away please please just just stop,"

Then she stopped running and I crashed into her.

I looked into her eyes and all I could see were unshed tears.

"Don't ever call me baby again. I will never be your baby,"

"please I'm sorry Bella. Please just hear me out. Please. I- I,"

"No don't talk okay. What you did too that guy was not okay. What you did to me was not okay,"

"Pleas I'm sorry how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I want to get back together. I wake up every morning feeling a whole in my chest. I feel as if my life is uncomplete without you. I need you in my life. I don't know how to go on without you. Your smile just makes my day when I look at you I know that everything is going to be okay. Please we don't have to be in a relationship. I just want to know if you can every forgive me. I just want to know that at least you forgive me please please thats all im asking," I pleaded with her to try to forgive me. I was literally in tears. I looked into her face and saw the tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

"Edward what you did too me was was. It crushed me. You don't know the pain I went through when I was in hospital Edward the effing damn HOSPITAL then I find out that my boyfriend who supposedly loves me has been cheating on me whilst I was sick. Edward what kind of person does that too a person that they supposedly loves. I lost you and then I lost my best friend Alice because of you. You have no idea what I have been through. In time I think I can forgive you Edward but not now. And as for relationships. I don't think I could ever be with you again. I cant trust you. Quite frankly I don't think we should even be friends. I'm sorry Edward. I have too go" I looked into his eyes and I saw heartbreak, I saw the sorrow and the regret in them. But i also saw the love in them. I flinched when I saw those looks in his face.

Then I walked away. I heard a scream of sorrow but I couldn't turn around. I knew that if I turned around my resolve would crash.

I cried the whole way to the apartment. I went to bed and cried tell I was exhausted.

EPOV

I screamed out of sorrow. I was crushed. The words she spoke too me. I knew I couldn't live on knowing that we would never be together. I couldn't go on knowing that she would most likely never forgive me. I just couldn't go on.

I wept and wept on the pavement until someone found me on the pavement crying me heart out. I looked up into the eyes of Alice. She had a look of sympathy on her face. I stood up and together we walked back to college. Alice didn't say anything; it was just what I needed. Silence.

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of , waffles, bacon and eggs. Hmm my favourite. I looked around me and suddenly I remember the night before. The dance with the random guy, kissing the random guy, Edward punching the random guy, then talking to Edward and my heart breaking all over again. I felt tears start to prickle in my eyes. I looked up to the door and saw Rosalie standing there. I looked into her face and cried.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry babe. Tell me what's wrong," She whispered gently.

"Not right now Rosie I don't think I can tell anybody right now. I will tell you just not right now," my voice wobbled as I tried to talk. I fell into her arms and cried some more. I was heartbroken and I never knew if I could be the same. I never knew if I could every let someone in my life again.

"shhh sshh babe. Its okay honey. You know what why don't we go have some breakfast. I made your favourite waffles, bacon and eggs. There now and warm and they are just for you babe. Come one lets go get some good in ya," I looked into her face a gave her a small smile. She always knew what made feel better. One of the reasons why I love her.

We went downstairs in silence. We went into the kitchen and had some breakfast.

We have classes today so we got up and got ready for school. I didn't know how to face another day of school. But I knew I had to.

EPOV

I woke up and saw Alice sleeping on my couch. I got up and shook her to try and wake her up. She jerk up in surprise and looked around her. Then she looked at me I saw again saw the sympathy in them.

"Edward, what happened." I looked into her trusting eyes and decided to tell her everything.

"Alice she told me she didn't know if she could ever forgive me again. She told me that she could never be with me because she didn't know if she could trust me. Her words crushed my heart Alice. I poured my heart out to her and she turned me away and know I don't know what to do anymore. Please Alice please tell me what I should do."

"Edward you did some serious damage to Bella. What you did crushed her so badly. How would you feel if the person you thought loved you cheated on you and what makes it worse was that she was sick Edward she was in hospital. Then when she thought she had friends to talk to we all turned her down. We felt her hanging heart broken and broken beyond repair and I don't know if she will ever want anything to do with us anyway. I know it sucks but you know what. Don't give up. Fight harder for her Edward just what every you do don't give up. Please not just for me but for Bella. Your the only that could ever repair her broken hear. Fix her." Then she got up and walked away .

I thought about what she said and decided. Hell no am I going to give up. I'm going to fight harder whether you like it or not. Watch out Bella cause I'm gonna make you forgive me and I'm gonna rock your world.

**So guys what do you think? **

**Leave your reviews at the bottom and I promise I wont update in another year. **

**Share the love **

**Thanks :S**


End file.
